Fire Nation Islands
='''Roku's Island''' This small Fire Nation Island was home to the previous Avatar, Roku. Over 100 years ago, it was home to a prosperous village. When Roku wasn't attending to his Avatar duties, Roku and his wife Ta Min dwelt peacefully in a modest cottage here. History The Volcanic eruption took place here 112 years ago that buried the island village in deep ash. The explosion was so powerful that it could be felt over a hundred miles away on the Capital Island. Roku and his dragon, Fang lost their lives battling the volcanic eruption in the effort to save the island. However, the vast majority of the island's inhabitants and Ta Min were able to survive thanks to their sacrifice. Avatar Aang and his friends later visited the island in secrecy so that Roku could share with Aang the story of his past and the War's origins. '''Ember Island''' Ember Island is the most beautiful resort area located in the outer islands of the Fire Nation. Set amongst palm trees and luscious vegetation, it is home to many luxurious resorts and vacation homes for the wealthy and powerful. The private beaches are surrounded by mountains and dunes which create a private atmosphere for visitors. The beaches are among the most popular in the country and host many popular Kuai ball games. The island is less known as being the home of Ta Min, Roku's widow, during the last years of her life. History Among the many people who owned homes on the island were Lo and Li, Princess Azula's twin teachers, and one belongs to Fire Lord Ozai's family as well. This particular home was then abandoned, but the royal family used to spend their summers there when Azula and Zuko were children. Lo and Li's house was rather small in comparison to all of the others, but it was nonetheless luxurious. A third house belonged to Admiral Chan , who was for some time on leave on the island with his family. According to Lo and Li, Ember Island tends to cause its visitors to go into a sort of self-discovery. One sort of ''allusion'' to this may be when Aang, Sokka, Katara, Zuko, Toph and Suki visit this Island to watch the play, "The Boy in the Iceberg" which symbolizes the team's self-discovery. Many have learned things about themselves that they were previously unaware of, including secrets of their friends and family as well. Ember Island is also the top vacation destination in the Fire Nation, where many high-ranking Fire Nation Officials have vacation homes. '''Cresent Island''' '''Crescent Island''' is an uninhabited island in the outer Fire Nation that once housed a temple for the Fire Sages and a shrine to Avatar Roku .The island was created by an active volcano. History The Crescent Island is a volcanic island on the outskirts of the Fire Nation archipelago. The Fire Temple was the only structure on the island. The temple was built on the island so that it aligned with the solstices and equinoxes, and housed a branch of the Fire Sages. Fire Temple The Fire Temple was a five-tiered pagoda that sat on a hill near the volcano's base, managed by the a small group of Fire Sages. Avatar Roku once called this temple his home, and it was here he perfected his use of the Avatar State; after his death, the temple was rededicated to him. The ancient temple uses mechanisms that require Fire Bending to operate. The temple was destroyed once by Avatar Roku in the Avatar State, protecting Aang from the Fire Nation soilders and the Sages awaiting his departure out of the Sanctuary. Sanctuary The sanctuary was built to receive a shaft of sunlight through a giant ruby at sundown on the winter solstice. The light illuminates the statue of Avatar Roku, making it possible to communicate with him. When Avatar Roku was alive, the previous generations of sages used the sanctuary to communicate with him on the solstice, but now only Aang is able to communicate with Avatar Roku. The sanctuary doors protect the sanctuary from intruders. These doors can only be opened by either a fully realized Avatar or with five simultaneous fire blasts. ''' '''